Son Shinji
by FullMetalNinjaX
Summary: You all voted, and now here it is. A Shinji raised by Dragon Ball Z's Son Goku.
1. Prologue: A New Son

A/N: You all voted, and now here it is. A Shinji raised by Dragon Ball Z's Son Goku. Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama, as Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, in other words I don't owe them. Enjoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Son Shinji**

**By FullMetalNinjaX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prologue: A New Son

The sun was shining is the grassy fields around Mt. Pow, it had been one year sines the Z warriors defected Majin Buu and things in the Son house hold were getting back to nominal, well as nominal as there can be. Goku was trying to make up for lost time with he youngest son Goten, thou his oldest son Gohan had grown up with out him, he was base with school, fighting crime in Satan City as The Great Saiyaman, and going on dates with his girlfriend Videl. Thou Goku did fell bad about not being there for Gohan, he was happy to see that he turned out alright. And as for his wife Chi-Chi, well shes gotten uses to cocking and cleaning for three Saiyans, thou you can't say she enjoys it.

Goku was out side the house doing he morning worm ups ween he started to hear a voice calling him, "Goku, are you there?"

Already Goku knew who it was, it was Kibito Kai taking to him telepathically "Hay, Kibito Kai, hows it going?" he said cheerfully.

"Fine, but the old one wises to see you. Can you come to the world of the Kai's" Kibito Kai asked.

"Shore, I'll be right there" he said.

"Be right ware?" came the the unhappy voice of his wife. "Goku, Are you going off to anther fight?"

Goku looking nervously at Chi-Chi said, "Well I...hum...don't know yet, Chi-Chi. The Kai's just want to see me, haha.

Even thou Chi-Chi never liked it ween Goku would go and fight some super powerful enemy, she already lost he one in the Cell Games. But she learned a long time ago that if there was anybody who needed help, no matter ware they are, that there would by no talking him out of going. And so she sighed and said. "Just promise me you'll come back."

Goku smiled and replied. "I will. And tell the boys I'll be right back." with that said, he placed two of his fingers on his forehead and vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goku arrives on the world of the Kai's and is greeted by Kibito Kai and Old Kai, "Oh Goku, your here. Now we can get started, sit down." Old Kai said.

As the three of them sat around Old Kai's crystal ball, an image of a planet that looked a lot like earth appeared inside the ball. "So what planet is that, Old Kai?" Goku asked.

"The planet your looking at now is earth." The old one answered. Goku looked confused, the planet shore looked like earth but the land mass was different. Old Kai noted the look on the Saiyan's face and explained, "This is the earth of anther reality, one vary different from owes. Now keep witching."

As they looked at the other earth, an exposition happened on it's north pole, and four giant wings of light rosy from the blast. "Wow, what's that?" Goku asked.

"That is way I called for you." Old Kai said. "Because of this disaster, half of this earth's people have died. The survives have come to know it as Second Impact."

"That's terrible. What can I do to stop it?" Goku asked.

"You can't, it's already happened." Said Old Kai. "It's been five years sines Second Impact in this world. But an even worse disaster known as Third Impact well be coming in ten years that well not only wipe out the rest of the humans of this world, but well also sat off a chain reaction that well throw off the balance of mine other realities witch could result in they're destruction."

"Oh, so you want me to stop this Third Impact from happening." Goku said.

"NO, NOW WELL YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN FINNISH!" Old Kai yelled.

"Hum...sorry." Goku said as Kibito Kai began to speak.

"Unfortunately Goku, it's not your place to save this world, that destiny belongs to anther" Kibito Kai said.

Inside the crystal ball, an image of a four year old boy appears as Old Kai begins to speak again, "This boy well ether be this world's destruction or salvation. he has a terrible ordeal ahead of him, and we would like you to preparer him for it."

As Goku liked at the boy in the crystal ball, he saw that he look sad, "He looks so sad." he pointed out.

"He just lost his mother, and his father doesn't care about him. He want to uses him to start Third Impact for his own goals." Kibito Kai said.

Herring that Goku started to fill bad for the little guy. Bad enough he lost his mother, but to hear his father want nothing to do with him but to destroy the world was infuriating. And that's saying something, Goku's a pretty mallow guy, but right now he was thinking about taking a qua from Vegeta, finding the boy's father and blasting him into oblivion. But he calmed down and asked the Kai's "So, you want me to pick him up, bring him back to our world, and train him to fight?"

Kibito Kai smiled and said, "Not just that, but also give him a good home and show him the love you show your own sons."

"Any kind of training would be useless unless he has a reason to want to be stronger. You and your family haft to give him that reason. By showing him that there are people who love him and want to see him become the best he can be." Old Kai said.

Goku smiled and said "I understand. I'll head over there right now." And with that said, Goku ones again placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a train station out side of Tokyo-2, a young boy stands on the boarding platform crying his little eye out, he was only 4 year old and yet his already suffered more in the passed two days that most people do in they're inter life, yesterday his mother had toke him to the lab ware she worked so she could show him what she was working on, to the boy it looked like a big monster but the boys mother said it was the key to safe guarding the future of mankind, daring the experiment the the monster want crazy and the boys mother dies, and if that wasn't bad enough, today his father leafed him at this train station telling him he didn't want him anymore, and so now the boy stands alone waiting for his new guardian to pick him up, still hoping that was all just a bad dream.

"Hay little guy, what up?" asked a new voice. The boy looked up from his feet to see a tall man in a orange martial arts gi. He looked vary strong, like a fighter. But he also had a vary kind look on his face. He had black spiky hair and black eyes. He was looking down at him with a smile on his face.

"Are you my guardian?" the boy asked nervously.

"Well, I suppose I am now." Goku answered as he needled down to be closer to eye level with the boy. "My name is Son Goku. what's yours?"

The boy hesitated to answer at first, but seeing the kindness in the man's eye he didn't think he would try to hurt him. "I-I'm Shinji Ikari, sir."

"Nice to meet you Shinji" Goku said as he place his hand on the boy's shoulder."Ready to go home?"

"I think so, Mr. Son" Shinji answered.

"That's good, but you don't need to call me 'Mr. Son'. Just call me Goku" He said still holding his smile.

"O-okay, Mr. Goku." Shinji said.

Goku just giggled at him saying that, "He-he,Well if you got everything you need then let's get going." he said.

With his hand still on Shinji's shoulder, Goku paced his fingers to his forehead and the two of them vanished. About a minuet later the man the boy's father sent to pick him up arrived to find the boy was no ware to be seen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next thing Shinji knew, he wasn't at the train stagnation anymore. He and Goku were now in some kind of grassy fields with mountains all around them, and standing in front of a small house. To say the list, Shinji was shore surprised. "M-Mr. Goku, ware are we? How did we get here?" he asked.

As Goku strode back up he said. "This is my home." he then looked back down to Shinji said. "and yours to from now on. As for how we got here. I'll tell you later, but first I want to introduces you to my family."

As if on qua, three more people came out of the house. Among they was a middle aged woman with black hair tied up in a bun on top and Chinese close. A tall young man about Goku's height, in facet he looked a lot like him except his hair mostly spiked upward, he wore a school uniform. The last one was a young boy who looked identical to Goku, but he was closer to Shinji's height.

"Well that didn't take long. So what..." The woman started but stop ween she notated Shinji next to Goku. "Ah Goku, yous that." she asked.

"Oh, Chi-Chi, boys, this is Shinji Ikari" Goku said introducing the boy to his family. "Shinji, this is my wife Chi-Chi." he say pointing to the woman. "My oldest son, Gohan" to the young man. "And..."

But before Goku could say anything, the young boy ran over to Shinji, smiled, stack his hand out and said, "My names Goten. Nice to meet you."

Shinji nervously accepted the hand shack and replied, "N-nice to meet you too."

Gohan, with a confused look, turned to his father and asked. "So Dad, Is he going to be staying with us?"

Goku nodded and replied. "That's right, Gohan."

"WOW, THAT'S GREAT!" Goten yelled, he looked back to Shinji and asked. "How old are you?"

"Hum... four." Shinji said.

"Wow, that's cool. I just turned eight. Now it's like I have a little brother." Goten said with excitement.

However, Chi-Chi didn't look to happy. "Goku, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she said.

"Oh okay." Goku said not knowing of what trouble he mite be in. "Hay boys, why don't you show Shinji around the mountains?" he asked.

"Okay, but can he fly?" Gohan asked.

"I don't think so, but I know what he can ride until he learns." Goku said as he looked to the sky and called out. "KINTO-UN" and out of the sky came a yellow cloud flying thru the air and stopping right in front of Goku. He looked back at Shinji and said, "Shinji, this is Kinto-un. A magic cloud I rode ween I was a little boy."

Shinji looked at the cloud more closely and asked, "You mine, I can ride on this?"

"Yeah, But you haft to have a pare heart, otherwise you'll fall right through." Goku said.

Shinji was scared to get on now. Alfred he mite not be pare enough and fall through the cloud. Goku noted this and decided to pick him up and sit him on the cloud. Shinji shot his eyes, fearing he was going to fall. Ween Goku got him on the cloud he slowly opened his eyes to see he was on the cloud, and he wasn't falling off. He jumped a couple of time to see it was pretty sold. He got pretty excited and even smiled for the first time sense they meta. For Goku this was both a surprise and a relief, it was nice to see the boy smile.

Goku turned to his two sons and said. "Alright boy, keep an eye on Shinji, and make shore he doesn't fall off the cloud, okay."

"You got it, dad." said Gohan.

As the two boys toke off into the sky they were fallowed by the Kinto-un with Shinji holding on for dear life. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the boy screamed.

"Guess I should have told them to take it slow." Goku commented.

Chi-Chi looked at her husband and said. "Now Goku, I have to ask... WHAT WORE YOU THINKING?"

"Uh... Chi-Chi?" Goku said, surprised at his wife's reaction.

"I MEAN, HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO TAKE THIS BOY IN WITHOUT TALKING IT OVER WITH ME FIRST!" she yelled. Comely down a bit, Chi-Chi continued. "I have a hard enough time cooking and cleaning for you and the boys."

"Sorry Chi-Chi, But let me explain..." And so Goku told this wife everything the Kai's told him, and Chi-Chi began to feel sorry for the boy and now understood way Goku agreed.

"Okay Goku, Shinji can stay." she said with a light smile.

"GREAT, thanks Chi-Chi." Goku said as he hugged his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry about taking care of Shinji alone, I have a idea." But before Chi-Chi could ask what he was thinking, the boys came back from they're tour of the mountains. "Hay Shinji, how was the trip?" he asked.

"Well, I was scared at first, but it was petty cool flying on a cloud." Shinji said. Then he looked back and the son brothers. "But I wish I could fly like Gohan and Goten."

Goku smiled at he and said. "Don't worry, with training you well. Oh, and speaking of "wish", theirs something I want to show you." And with that Goku went into the house.

"Hay mom, what's dad doing" Goten asked his mother.

"I honestly don't know, Goten" she replied.

A minute or so later, Goku came back out with something in his right hand, he walked over to Shinji the show it to he. Shinji, who was still sitting on the Kinto-un, looked at the object. It was a clear, yellow ball with four little red stars inside it. "What is it?" Shinji asked.

"It's a Dragon Ball, Shinji. One of seven," Goku explained.

"Dragon Ball?" Shinji asked in confusion.

And Goku explained the story behind the Dragon Balls, and that with all seven they can summon the dragon Shenron to grant them any two wishes the boy would want. "... So what would you say if we got all the Dragon Ball and brought your mother back?" Goku asked.

Shinji had a hard time believing what he was hearing. "Can we really do that? Can we bring my mom back?" he asked

Goku smiled and nodded. The idea of being able to see he mother again was enough to bring ties of joy the the little boys eyes. And with that, Goku had his answer. He looked over to his wife and sons who gave him a encouraging smiled and nodded of they're own. "Okay Chi-Chi, boys, look after Shinji. I'll be back with the other Dragon Balls in no time." he said. he then paced his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple of hours later, Goku returns with all seven Dragon Balls. All the members of the Son household praised wail Shinji was mesmerized by how the ball glowed. Goku looked at he and said. "You mite want to stand back a bit. This is going to be pretty intense." Shinji did so as Goku prepared to call out the dragon. "HAY SHENRON, COME ON OUT! TIME TO MAKE A WISH!"

As he said that, the sky grew dark, the wind blew hard, and there was lightning all around. Shinji got scared and heed behind Goku's leg as a giant lightning bolt came down a stroke the Dragon Balls that then shot a beam of light into the air. The light started to from in the the shape for a giant green dragon with red eyes. Shinji looked like he was going to wet him self at seeing this thing, but then the dragon spook in a deep booming voice. "**YOU WHO HAVE GATHER THE SEVEN DRAGON BALL, I WELL YOU GRANT ANY TWO WISHES WITHIN MY POWER.**"

Goku looked down to see Shinji was still scared and says. "It's okay, Shinji. Go ahead."

Shinji gathered what little courage he had and stepped out from behind Goku to face the dragon. "Hum... M-Mr. Dragon... sir... could you... hum... bring my mother back to me... please?"

"**IT SHALL BE DONE.**" Shenron said as his eye began to glow.

And within seconds, the form of Yui Ikari stud before everyone wearing a plug suite, and looking vary confused. "What the... ware am I?"

"M-Mommy?" Shinji said.

Yui looked down to see her son. "Shinji?" she said with tires filling up her eyes.

"MOMMY!" the boy yelled as he run to the women.

"OH SHINJI-KUN!" Yui said as she needled down to embrace her son. "Shinji-kun, I thought I'd never see you again." She was happy to see her baby boy again. But then she realized something. "But how did I get here? One minute I was in the Eva, and the next... "

"The dragon brought you back to me." Shinji said.

"Dragon?" She asked as she turned around and sew the dragon. "WOO, What is that?" she asked as she haled Shinji tied to protract him.

"Don't be afraid. It's just Shenron. He brought you back" Goku said.

"Who are you?" Yui asked the man.

"I'm Son Goku, and that's my family" He said as he pointed to his family.

But before anymore could be said, Shenron spook. "**YOU STILL HAVE ONE WITH LEFT. SPEEK IT NOW.**"

"Ya, he can be pretty impassioned." Goku said. He looked down to Shinji and said. "Well, if you don't have anymore wishes I can send him away."

Shinji thought, _"Your nothing to me, your useless, I don't want you anymore."_ the words of his father rang in the boys head. Son Goku had given him everything his old father took away.

"If it's already, I do have one more wish." Shinji said. Goku nodded and Yui lat go of her son so he could approach the dragon. "Mr. Dragon, I wish for Son Goku to be my father."

Everyone was in shock ween Shinji wished that. But before anyone could protest, Shenron spook. "**SO BE IT.**" as his eyes glowed again, a light surrounded the boy body.

"Shinji" Yui called out, but was haled back by Goku.

The light faded to reveille the boy. He looked a little more like Goku with his eye, chin, and nose looking more like his, and his hair now spiky, but his hair was still brown and his eyes dark blue. But the most shocking change of all was a drown monkey-like tail coming out of his back. Shenron spook again. "**YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. NOW I BEED YOU FARWELL.**" and so there was a flash of light, the dragon vanishes, and the Dragon Balls fly up, scatter, and fly off in different directions.

With the dragon gone, the sky returned to normal. Too bad Yui couldn't say the same for her son. "Shinji? What's..." She asked.

And then. Chi-Chi came up and asked. "Goku, What just happened?"

"I don't know, Chi-Chi." Goku said.

Then Gohan stepped up and chipped in his two scenes. "Well, I think Shinji still your son Mrs. Ikari." he said to Yui. And then turned to his dad. "But Shenron made you his new father to replace his old one."

Goten jumped up and yelled. "WOW, KNOW I REALY DO HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER!"

However, the two women of the group had a vary defeat reaction, they fainted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Hours later)

The to women come to and nether one is happy, Chi-Chi especially. Even thou she knows Goku would never cheat on her, the idea of her husband having a child with anther woman was unsettling to say the lest. Yui at the time didn't know what to think of her son no longer being Gendo's, but a man she just met. Hell, being a woman of science she had a hard time believing any of this was possible. That she could be standing here and her son being transformed all from wishes from a magic dragon.

While everyone else was talking about what they're going to do next, Goku stepped outside to see Shinji looking up at the night sky to see the stars shining, but no moon. (Because Piccolo blew it up.) The Saiyan came up the the boy smiled and asked. "Nice night, huh?"

Shinji turned to see Goku looking down at him. "I'm sorry." he said in a sad tone.

"Hmm... What for?" Goku asked.

Shinji reached to grade his new tail and look at it as he said. "I... I didn't know my last wish would cause so mach trouble."

Goku sat down on the grass next to Shinji and said. "Hey, don't worry about it. Just something we all have to get use to, that's all. Besides, after being abandoned by your old father I can see why you'd want to switch."

"So your really okay with this." Shinji asked hopefully.

"Why sure. And don't worry Chi-Chi, just give her time. And your mom, I'm sure she'll love you no mater what. She seem like a nice lady." Goku said still keeping a smile.

"Then... would it be alright if I called you father?" The boy asked.

"As long as it's alright for me to call you son" The Saiyan answered.

And with that, the boy come up and hugged the man how was now his father, and Goku returned the hug. As the new father and son sat under the night sky, Shinji knew thing in he life would be alright.

To Be Continued

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: hope you enjoy this Prologue. However I decided not to continued Super Shinji DC: SHIN-ZAM!. I feel like this two fanfics would be too smaller and it'd just be easier for me to do a Dragon Ball Z fanfic then SHAZAM!.

I decided early on I was going to use Shenron's first wish to bring Yui back for two reasons. One, Shinji wont need the Eva to fight the angels, so there wouldn't be a point in keeping his mother in there. Two, having his mother around would help to mold him to be lass like the old Shinji and more like Goku, which is what I want.

Anyway, see you next time.


	2. Prologue Part 2: Training Days

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Son Shinji**

**By FullMetalNinjaX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prologue Part 2: Training Days

Morning hit Wast City and the Capsule Corp building with sun light. Still laying in bed was a young half Saiyan boy named Trunks Briefs. On a day like this he thought maybe he can sleep in for ones. But then the door to his room opened to revile the boys father, Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans.

"Trunks, time to get up. We've got training to do." Vegeta said to his son how tried to pull his sheet over his hand.

"Oh dad, can't I sleep in, just for today?" Trunks wailed to his father.

Vegeta wasn't happy about hie son's lack of commitment to his training, and so replied. "I'm giving you two options, son. A) You get up and get ready for a day of training. Or B) I drag you down to the training room and turn the gravity all the way up to 500. Ether way, I win."

Realizing he could never win an argument with his dad, the boy grumbled. "Alright, alright, you win. I'll get ready."

"Good, see you down stairs for breakfast." Vegeta said with a smirk as the room shat behind him.

Meanwhile down stairs, Bulma Briefs, Vegeta's wife and Trunks's mother, was checking on the robots cooking breakfast for her family ween she haired the door bell ring. "Who could that be this early in the morning?" she wondered as looked thorough the peep hole to see a familiar looking figure standing in the door way. She then opened the door. "Hay, Goku." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Bulma." Goku said.

As Bulma looked around her long time friend, she noted Goten with him as well as two people she never seen before. A woman in one of Chi-Chi's outfits, (the one she wore to the party they head a while ago.) and a boy waring the gi Piccolo gave Gohan years ago.

But before she could ask about them, Goten come to her and said. "Hay Miss. Briefs, is Trunks up yet?"

"He should be." She replied.

Goten looks back at the other boy and says. "Come on Shinji, let's go see Trunks."

Shinji looked up at the woman holding him and asked. "Is it alright, Mom?"

"Well, if it's alright with his mother." Shinji's mother said.

Bulma wasn't too shore, she didn't know this woman or her son. But after seeing Goku giving her the It-Okay-nod she said. "I guess so."

And with that, Goten ran past Bulma with Shinji fallowing after. As they got to the stair case, Goten zipped past Vegeta who had just come down, Shinji on the other hand wasn't looking were he was going and ran into Vegeta's leg. After shacking it off, the boy looked up at the Saiyan prince who looked down at Shinji, and from the boy's point of view, the Saiyan didn't look too friendly. "Hm... Sorry, sir." Shinji responded. But Vegeta didn't say anything, because he just noticed a tail coming out of the boys back.

"Come on, Shinji." Goten called out.

Shinji look back to Vegeta, bowed and said. "Sorry, again." And fallowed Goten up stairs.

Vegeta could have stopped the boy and _"ask"_ him who he was, (Because as we all know sometimes, Vegeta's method of _"asking"_ is threatening someone.) but then turned and saw Goku and anther woman in the house. "Kakarrot, who was that boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh hi Vegeta. That was Shinji, and this is his mother Yui Ikari." Goku said.

"How do you do." Yui said to the two of them.

"Nice to meat you." Bulma said.

"Yeah great, next question. Why dose that boy have a Saiyan's tail?" Vegeta asked.

"He has a tail?" Bulma asked in confusion.

Goku looked at the two and said. "Yeah, that's kind of way I'm here."

Bulma sighs and says. "Sound like it's going to be a long story. I'll get the robots the make extra breakfast."

Goku smiles, pats his stomach and says. "Alright, breakfast."

Yui looked at Goku with surprise. _'We just ate before we left, it shouldn't be humanly possible for one man to eat so mach and still be hunger.'_ She thought.

Bulma looked at Yui and ask. "Do you want some too?"

"Ah... No, I just ate, thank you." she replied.

"Hmm, I'm guessing you not a Saiyan then?" Bulma said.

Meanwhile up stairs, Goten and Shinji reach the door to Trunks's room and knock on it. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" a voice on the other side yelled. The door opened up and Trunks was surprised to see who was on the other side. "Oh, Goten! Didn't know you were coming over today."

"Hay Trunks. This is my new brother, Shinji." Goten said.

"H... Hay" Shinji said shyly.

Trunks folds his arms and says. "Sup" he then looks over at Goten nodding the two did looked a little alike, like they wore brother. And so he asked. "I've never seen him before, Goten ween did your mom have anther kid?"

"Well you see, Shinji has a different mom then me." Goten said.

"WOO, YOU MEAN YOUR DAD HAD AN AFFAIR!" Trunks shouted. That left Shinji and Goten with a confused look on they faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

During breakfast, Goku told Vegeta and his family the whole story. Yui was still in shock at how mach the Saiyans could eat, even her own son who was sitting on her lap was still stuffing him self. Yui also told them about the weapon she and the organization Nerv worked on to fight the coming enemy, the Evangelion. After they're meal, they walked into the living room and started talking about what to do next.

"So how's Chi-Chi taking this? I mean, you having anther woman's kid?" Bulma asked.

"Better then I thought she would." Goku said. "After what his father did, she thought this would be better for him."

At that, Yui hugged her son tightly and said sobbingly "Oh Shinji-kun, I'm so sorry."

"Mommy?" Shinji said.

Goku got up out of his set to walk over to the woman and placed his hand on her shoulder as he said. "Hay it's okay, it's not you fault."

Yui turned and looked at Goku, and said. "You don't understand. I knew what they were going to do to me and Shinji." Everyone in the room looked at the woman in confusion as she explained. "There's anther organization that controls Nerv called Seele. I only fond out about them two days before the test. They had planed on using Shinji as the Eva's pilot all along. But in order to control it, it needed me connect him to it."

"What do you mean "connect him to it"?" Bulma asked.

"You see, I didn't really died that day. My consciousness was absorbed into the Eva and became a part of it." Yui said with tiers coming from her eyes. "I couldn't go against people as powerful as Seele. I thought I could at lest protect Shinji from within the Eva." More tiers came down as she looked at she son and continued. "I told Gendo to take care of you... if I'd known he was going to... oh Shinji-kun, I'm so...so sorry." she cried into her son's hair.

Shinji reached up with his hand to touch his mother's face the said. "Mommy, please don't cry. It's okay."

And then Goku spook up with a smile. "His right, your here for him now, and that's what impotent. So be happy your together again."

Yui looked up at the man, wiped the tiers from his eyes and said. "Your right, and I wouldn't be here with my son again if it wasn't for you. Thank you, Mr. Son."

"No problem, and just call me Goku." his said.

While Bulma was touch by the moment and Goten was smiling with them. However, Vegeta and Trunks were starting to feel sick. "Okay enough of is sentimental crap, Kakarrot. Can you please tell us what all this has to do with us." Vegeta said.

Bulma started to get mad at her husband. "I can't believe you, Vegeta. Don't you have a sympathetic bone in your body." She said as he just huffed at her.

Goku looked back up at the two and said. "Well actually Vegeta, I was hopping you and same of our friends could help me train Shinji." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku's request as he continued. "You see, the Kai's tolled me ten years from now Shinji would have to go back to his own world and fight a bunch of monsters and asked my to train him. So I got to thinking, maybe you and everyone else could pitch in and show him what you know."

"So you want us to teach this boy our techniques, is that right Kakarrot?" Vegeta ask. Goku nodded as Vegeta looked at the boy clinging to his mother. He reminded the Saiyan prince of Gohan ween he was little. The boy who would constantly cry out for mommy or daddy and was afraid to fight. Years ago he wouldn't think such a whimpering little thing would ever make a real warrior. But then, Gohan surprised everyone, including him self at the Cell games and earn Vegeta's respect. It would be a challenge to turn the boy into a warrior, and Vegeta never back's down from a challenge. So with a smirk on his face the Saiyan prince replied. "Alright, Kakarrot. I'll do it."

"Really? Great! Thanks, Vegeta." Goku said.

Yui, looking worried says to Goku. "Uhmm... Goku can I speak with you?"

"Hmm... Okay." Goku says as Yui let's go of her son and the two of them go into the hallway.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but... your friend doesn't seem to be someone who'd be a good influence for Shinji." Yui said.

"Who? Vegeta? Yeah, he can be a little ruff around the edges, but he can be a nice guy ones you get to know him." Goku said. "Besides, I'll be there to make sure Shinji doesn't pick up any of Vegeta's 'bad habits'."

"Well Okay." Yui said as they walked back into the living room "But I still don't see how you training is going to help Shinji fight the angels. Without my consciousness in the Eva, it will never work."

"Maybe, but after training with us, he won't need the Eva the fight." Goku said as he sew the confused look on Yui's face. "Here, let's me show you."

But before he could do anything Bulma stops him and says. "Wait, don't power up in here, Goku. You'll break everything."

Goku looks at his long time friend, rubs the back of his head, smiles and says. "Oh right, I guess we should go out side then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Using his Instant Movement technique, Goku brings everyone from Capsule Corp to a remote place away from the city. "Hmm..., this looks like a good spot." he said

_' I don't think I'll ever get uses to that.'_ Yui thought as she looked at her surroundings.

"Okay Yui, Shinji, brace your selves. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Goku said as he took a stats and started to power up. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as a white aura surrounded his body. The energy he was giving off was cosign the ground to shack and heavy wind to blow from him. Poor Yui and Shinji had a hard time keeping them selves from flying off. Bulma held on to her husband who was just standing with his arms cross like he wasn't effected be Goku's power up. And for that mater, nether wore Goten or Trunks. Thinking he'd done enough, Goku stopped and let he power drop back to normal.

With everything settling back down, Vegeta was the first to speak. "Not bad, Kakarrot. Though you didn't even show them one-one hundredth of you true power in normal form."

"Yeah, but I was just trying to get a point across." Goku replied.

Yui was having a hard time believing what she heard. _'That wasn't one-one hundredth of his power! I'm almost afraid to see him at full power.'_ she thought

"Hum... If you want to get a point across Kakarrot, then this is how you do it." Vegeta said as he raised his hand to a near by mountain. A blue energy ball formed in his poem, and ween he fired it hit the mountain, and exploded in to ruble. Vegeta smirks and says. "Now that's how you make a point."

"Yeah, but I wanted to keep the damage to a minimum." Goku replied.

Yui's scientific mind was having a hard time making since of all this. "So... you can teach Shinji how to do all this?" she asked.

"Will yeah, if he wands to learn." Goku said as he look at the boy.

It didn't take Shinji long to make up his mind, Goku was the perfect dad to the boy. As kind and generous as he was powerful. Needles to say, he'd do anything to be like him. "I'll do it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

(10 years later)

Goku was spotting Shinji's workout as he counted his raps on upside down situps in 500 times gravity. "... 9,998... 9,999... 10,000!"

"Good work Shinji... Now do 10,000 more." Goku said.

"What! Oh come on dad."Shinji wined.

"You know what they say, No pain no gain." the boy's father said.

Over the past 10 years, Shinji had been training with the worlds most powerful warriors, the Z fighters. Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien Shinhan, and of course his new father. It was decided early on to get rid of his tail so he couldn't turn into an Oozaru by the full moon of his world. Shinji's mother has been adjusting well. Bulma gave her a job as a researcher at Capsule Corp thanks to her scientific background. She made sure to keep Yui's hours fixable so she could spend time with her son.

Shinji grew up strong and happy thanks to his teachers and new family. Chi-Chi was a strict but kind second mother to the boy. Unlink her other sons, Shinji showed an intrust in cooking. She taught the boy everything she knew, which was a lot considering how mach she had to cook everyday. And she like having the boy help her out, senses none of the other boy's would.

But despite all of Shinji's training he still hasn't been able to transform into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta thinks it mite be because he wasn't born with Saiyan blood. But Goku think he just needs the right motivation, he understand the power of the legendary warrior well come ween needed. He believe when the time comes, Shinji ween become a Super Saiyan.

Shinji had just finished his 10,000th rap. "Okay Shinji, time for a sparing mach." Goku said to he son.

"I'm really for whatever you got, dad." Shinji said with enthusiasms.

The two warriors toke they're statues and in the blink of an eye the fight started. They thorough punches and kick at each other so fast they couldn't be seen by the normal human eyes. Shinji was able to get one hard hit to his fathers abdomen, focusing him back a bit. The boy rust to Goku to punch he in the face, but the Saiyan ducked down and kicked sweep the boy's leg knocking him off balance. But Shinji quickly used his hand to brake his fall, and countered with a a ki blast from his other hand. Goku teleported out of the way and reappeared above Shinji. The boy looked up in time to see his father. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled as he fired his beam. Shinji got back to his feet and back flipped away just as the attack as it hit the ground.

Shinji looked up and smirked. "So that's how you want to play, huh?" he said as he jumped and flue towards his father. "KAIO-KEN!" he shouted. A red aura surrounded him and he flue at lightning speed with his fist extended. But Goku quickly moved to the side and brought his nee to Shinji's stomach and both his hands down on his back sanding him plummeting to the ground.

"Come on, Shinji. You can do better then that." Goku said.

Shinji smirks as he says, "Your right." At that, Shinji vanishes, reappears behind Goku and. "Kamehameha!" Right in his back and into a well.

Goku recovered said. "Instant Movement into a Kamehameha, not bad."

"I learned form the best." Shinji said.

"Okay, but how about this." Goku said as he rushes Shinji and turns Super Saiyan just he hits him in the face, knocking him back to the ground and thorough the wall.

Shinji pulled himself out of the hole. "No fare! You no I can't go Super Saiyan!" he wined.

Goku just smirks and said. "Even so, you have to be ready for anything." he returns to normal and continues. "Your opponents meta be stronger then you and have techniques you've never seen before. And that's why it's imported to keep you guard up, and keep training." The Saiyan paused, thought, and said. "Did I ever tell you about the time I fought Captain Ginyu?"

Shinji chuckled and replied. "Haha, Only a million times, Dad."

Goku chuckled as well as he said. "Haha, yell, I guess I did." the two of them had a good laugh. "Okay, I think we're done training for today."

Just then, a familiar figure appeared in the room with them. "Well, looks like your training certainly is paying off, Shinji. I'm impressed." he said.

The two Saiyan's looked over to see there old friend Kibito Kai. Shinji had meta the Kai's before, and was grateful to them for giving him his new life. "Hay, Kibito Kai!" The boy said happily.

"How do you do, Shinji. Goku." The Kai said.

"So what brings you by." Goku asked.

Kibito Kai reached into his packet and pulled out a letter. "This is for you, Shinji." he said as he handed the letter to the boy.

Shinji took the letter and read it. The look on his face turned sad. "It's time." he said.

The Kai nodded. "Yes, You'll be laving tomorrow."

Goku looked at his son. "You don't want to go, do you?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave, but I know I have to." Shinji replied.

"Don't worry, Shinji. Ones your task in the other world is done, you can always return here." Kibito Kai said trying to cheer the boy up.

"I know... I just don't like the idea of being away from home for so long." the boy said to the Kai.

Goku put his hand of his son's shoulder and said. "It won't be that long. Think of it like the training Piccolo put you thorough." Ween Shinji was 6 years old, Piccolo put him thorough the same survival training as Gohan. Leaving him in the wilderness for 6 months. Yui only fond out after it was done. Needless to say, she wasn't happy with the Namekian. Bringing up this memory helped, but not by mach. So he started to think of a way the make it seem batter. "Hay Shinji, way don't we thorough you a party." Goku said.

Shinji looked at his father confused. "A party?" he asked.

"Ya, we could invent all owe friends to through you a going away party, and have lots of food." Goku said rubbing his stomach. Of course, Shinji being half Saiyan, the idea of lots of food did tempt him.

"A party sounds like a wonderful idea, Goku." Kibito Kai stated.

Shinji look at his dad and the Kai, smiled and said. "Ya, let's party."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

(That Night)

At the Capsule Corp building, the Z-warriors and there families came to the party to see Shinji off. Among them was of course his family which included Gohan's wife and Shinji's sister-in-law Videl, and there daughter/his niece Pan. Goku's friend and training partner Krillin, his wife Android #18, and there daughter Marron. As well as, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and there new daughter Bra. Bra's kind of always had a crush on Shinji, But his been to dense really notes. She gave him a C-pod, the latest music player from Capsule Corp.

Next was Videl's father, Mr. Satan and Majin Buu. The boy's hairy father-in-law gave him a hoi-poi capsule witch had the new X-99, the latest spots car on the market. Shinji accepted the gift, thought he didn't know ween he'd need a car. Especially sense he wasn't old enough to drive. The big pink creature said he made a cake, but Shinji didn't see one. Buu looked at a near by tree, and from the antenna on his head he fired a pink beam of energy. Ones it hit the tree, it instantly transformed into a strawberry cake.

Bulma saw some of the gifts the others ware giving the Half-Saiyan boy getting, even though no one said they had to. But still, the blue-haired scientist had a gift of her-own. A large capsule with a new Capsule house in side, she made sure it had all the comforts of home plus all the things he'd need for training. Like an Upgraded gravity room that can go up to 800 times gravity. Shinji couldn't wait to try it out.

As the party went on, more of the Z-warriors came to see the young Saiyan off. Like the Namekians, Dende the Kami of Earth, Piccolo one of the boy's teachers and friends, and the look-out's grounds keeper, Mr. Popo. Things between Shinji's mother and the older Namek ware still doughy but getting better, thinks to Shinji. But from then on, Piccolo made sure to stay on the woman's good side. The young Namek and the dark-round man, ware good fiends of his. He enjoyed watching the big guy work on the garden atop the look-out. The boy would even helped the round man and with the gardening will training with the two of them.

Shinji was without a doubt having the best time of his life. Being with all his friends and loved one was more then the boy could ask for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

(The Next Morning)

At the Son Household, Shinji's whole family came out to say there finale good-byes to the boy. Kibito Kai was standing in wait as the young Half-Saiyan said farewell to him family. First up was his youngest brother, Goten. "Take care of yourself, little bro." he said as he gave him a hand shack that pulls into a hug.

Shinji hugged him back saying. "Don't worry, Goten. I well."

Next was Gohan, Videl, and Pan. The boy took a device that looked like a watch off his wrist and said. "Guess I won't be needing this ware I'm going." with a sad expression.

The oldest brother smiled, shook his head and said. "No, Shinji. Just because you won't be in Satan city, doesn't mean the Great Saiyaman isn't going to be needed in Tokyo-3."

Shinji smiled back and said. "Thanks, Gohan."

The boy's sister-in-law came up to the him, hugged him tightly, and said. "Kick they're butts, Shinji-kun."

"I well. And take care, Videl-san." he said returning the hug.

As he late go of the woman, he fleet something cloche on to his let. He looked down to see his 4 year old niece. "Pan-chan!"

The black-haired girl looked up from the boy's leg with tires in her eye, and said. "Don't go Uncle Shinji. Please, don't go."

Shinji needled down to the girl, placed one of his hands on her head, and said. "Oh... Don't cry, Pan-chan. I'll come back home as soon as I'm done." with a smile. Pen quickly jumped to her Uncle and barred herself in his chest. After she calmed down, the boy let her niece down and tells her. "I premise I'll come back."

Next, the boy came up to his second mother, Chi-Chi. He rapped his arms around the elder woman and said. "I'll miss you, Mama Chi-Chi."

"Oh... I'll miss you too, sweet heart. Remember to keep up with your studies." She relied with tires.

"Hehe, I well." Shinji chuckled.

Yui came next. The Half-Saiyan boy embraced his mother and says with a sad face. "I wash you could cum with me, Mom."

"I know, Shinji-kun. But you know what Kibito Kai said, If Seele finds out I'm not in the Eva, they mite excelerate they're plans. But I'll always be with you." She pulled back a bit so she could put her hand on her son's chest. "In here."

Shinji put his hand over her's and said. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Shinji-kun." She said.

And last but not lest was the boy's new father, Son Goku. The boy rapped his arms tightly around his father. "Thank you." he said.

The man looked down at his son and with a confused expression, asked. "For what?"

"For coming and taking me to live here with you and your family. For giving me my mother back. For training me in the martial arts and making me strong. But most of all, for being a father to me." with tires fowling from his eye, Shinji counted. "Thank you, Goku... Father."

The kind-hearted Saiyan just smiled at the boy and replied. "Don't mention it, Shinji. Your my son, and I couldn't be prouder to be your father."

The boy shared one last moment with his family, then Kibito Kai said. "It's time to go, Shinji."

As the boy went with the Kai, he turned back to his family and said his finale good-byes. "BYE EVERYONE! I'LL BE BACK SOON! I LOVE YOU ALL!" Everyone else, waved back and said they're good-byes. Shinji then felt the Kai's head of his shoulder, and the two of the vanishes

What challenges await Shinji in Tokyo-3? And well he training be enough to handle it? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Son Shinji.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: I tolled you a wasn't going to give up on this. Oh! By the time this chapter comes out, the next NG Devilman is being finished up, and should be up in the next day or two. Hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to writing more.


End file.
